


The Hero Is A Thief

by wickedwiccan



Category: Captain Cold - Fandom, ColdFlash - Fandom, Flash - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Flirting, M/M, Movie Night, Parka, Scolding, Teasing, Worried Barry, fight, ignoring, im sorry, implied sex, protective, serious talk, sorry - Freeform, this one escaped me, trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't Barry supposed to be the hero? So why is he stealing...Captain Cold's Parka? The world may never know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stealing His Parka

**Author's Note:**

> i actually got this idea from a fan art. It was of Barry wearing Leonard's coat. it was very large and adorable on him. The sleeves were too long and it went down to about his calves. Man was he adorable. So here's the product of that inspiration.

Another heist. This was getting tiresome for Barry. He knew the sudden spike in Captain Cold related activity was just to get his attention. Don't get him wrong, he loved being the center of the villains attention, but he was becoming a bit tired of the same old games. It was time to mix it up a bit.  
“Hey!” Cold yelled, taking the goggles from his face, “give me back my parka, Scarlet!”  
Barry just laughed as he sped on by. He had snatched the garment right off of him, stopping for a moment to slip it on, only to speed back up again, avoiding another blast from the cold gun.  
Len couldn't lie, he liked the way The Flash looked in that oversize trench coat, but he wanted it back dammit.  
“Give it back!”  
“Make me!”  
“What are you? Five?”  
Barry laughed again, “If you want it so badly catch me and take it off yourself!”  
“If I catch you? Oh, I'll be taking off more than that.” He mumbled.  
That made Flash freeze, “W-what?”  
Realizing his advantage, Len smirked, “You heard me.”  
Barry paused for a moment more. He processed the comment slower than normal then let off a smile of his own, “Is that a promise?”  
Len quirked a brow, “Do you want it to be?”  
“Quit flirting and nab him, Flash.” Barry heard from his communicator. “And give him his damn parka back.”  
Barry chuckled, “So we have a deal, Snart?”  
“I just have to catch you?”  
“Yep.”  
“Easy!”  
He shot at the scarlet speedster once again only for him to leap from the blast. The weight of the large coat make movement a bit more difficult, but Barry was able to dodge.  
Len wouldn't let up though. He'd keep shooting, blast after blast. The Scarlet Speedster still keep up, but it was only a matter of time before he stepped on the bottom of the lengthy garment. Len took this slip up as an advantage and made his move.  
The villain froze The Flash’s gloved hands together as he made his cautious way over to the speedster. He lay sprawled out on his stomach, wincing at the discomfort of the impact of the fall coupled with the chill seeping through his cloths.  
Leonard knelled down by the masked hero, “Caught you.” He smirked.  
Barry looked around a bit horrified. He scooted back only to be pinned between the wall and Captain Cold. He tried escaping to the side but was stopped by Lenore’s free arm inconveniently placed by the side of his face. The other hand held the cold gun; ready to shoot at any sudden movement.  
“S-so you caught me,” Barry looked into his eyes with a smirk, “but you gotta take it off me”  
“Oh, I will.” He leaned in, grasping the collar with his free hand.  
“One problem though.”  
Len quaked a brow in question.  
“My hands are a bit…” He waved them in front of colds face, “...preoccupied.”  
“Oh, scarlet, I can make them much more preoccupied than that...”  
“Is that another promise?”  
The villain chuckled, standing up, “Let's call it a tie for today.” He then tossed the loot down beside the flash. “Keep the parka for now, it but I expect you to return it next time we meet.”  
“Sure, or I could just…drop by?”  
He patted the heroes head, “I'll call you.”  
“Can't wait.”


	2. Stealing Their Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Caitlin have a talk with Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few comments motivated me to write more! Thank you pianoprincess44 and Barry 1 this wouldn't have happened without your feedback!

“What the hell was that?!” Cisco raged at the scarlet speedster as he returned from his ‘battle’ with Captain Cold.  
“What was what?”  
The scientist glared at his friend, “Oh, you know what. Totally unprofessional, dude!”  
“Hey, I stopped him didn't I?”  
“Not exactly.” Caitlin intervened. “He called it a ‘tie’.”   
Barry stood wide eyed and defensive, “Why does it matter how I do it as long as it gets done?” He was then out of his suit within seconds and back where he stood. The speedster tapped his foot impatiently as his teammates ganged up on him.  
“Because you were just flirting with Captain Cold, Barry. He could seriously hurt you.”  
“No. We made a deal, remember?”  
Cisco sighed, “That’s not what I meant.” he then looked to Caitlin for assistance.  
The woman turned in her chair, now fully facing the hero. She studied his posture and expression to get a better understanding on how she should approach this. Anything seemed ineffective at the moment, so she dived in with attempts to make him ramble off information.  
“How long has this been going on, Barry?”  
He rolled his eyes, “Oh, come on guys. I'm a grown man. You’re not my mom and dad-”  
“How long?” The tone in her voice was serious, not angry, but concerned.   
It made the speedster rethink his sarcasm. They really were just worried for him. They saw the man he loved as Captain Cold. They had never seen just Leonard Snart like he had, so Barry stepped in there shoes for a moment.  
He gave way, softly speaking as he looked to the floor, “Six months. More or less.”  
Caitlin exhaled deeply. It was probably just about what she expected judging by her expression. Cisco, on the other hand, crossed his arms in displeasure.  
“Six months?! What the Fuck Allen?!”  
His last name. Cisco was angry.  
“What does my love life matter anyway? It's none of your business.” he bit back.  
“It is when your dating fucking CAPTAIN COLD! Your nemesis!”  
“Let me at least explain mysel-”  
“It’s not right!”  
“What? Why? Just because he’s a thief? We keep our professional and private life separate, okay?!”  
Cisco scoffed,”Didn't seem that way tonight.”  
Barry’s face flushed with anger. He knew they went a bit too far; were too obvious in their playful banter. Still, that was a low blow.  
“You don't know him like I do! You don't understand how he throws his punches. How he really doesn't want to hurt people even before we made the deal. You don't get how he just does heists for the thrill. It's only convenient that it pays the bills, but even then he has a normal job.”  
“Barry-”  
“He’s only like this because of his past, you know?”  
“Barry-” Caitlin tried again.  
“Haven't you noticed that lately he hasn't actually stolen anything? When he wins he ‘forgets’ his loot and if he doesn't, he easily gets away as if planed.”  
“Bar-”  
“Barry,” it was Cisco's voice now, “You let him get away?!”  
The speedster scoffed at that, “No! Never! I told him that I wasn't going to hold anything back but my punches. If I catch him, that's his fault, and he's going to be arrested.”  
“Barry-”  
“What Catlin?!”  
She sighed. The look on her face was drained but sympathetic. It made Barry retreat again.  
“Just...just be careful, okay?”  
“Caitlin?!” Cisco was horrified.  
“You’re an adult. You should be able to make your own choices. I trust your judgement. Besides, from what you said, you might be able to clean him up a bit.”  
“I'm not trying to change him-”  
“No, just help him down a better path; mention it to him. There are other thrilling alternatives than pulling heists.”  
Cisco quirked an eye, “Like what?”  
“Well...like…” She seemed hesitant in her answer but decided it was worth a shot, “...helping take down bad metahumans.”  
Barry peered at the scientist, “You...you're not saying...ask him to team up with us...are you?”  
Caitlin sighed at his bluntness, debating if she should have even mentioned it, “It's your call. I don't trust him, but I trust you, Barry. If you can get him to do that and it works out...well...we’ll see where it take us.”  
“But if it doesnt?” Cisco wondered.  
“Then you dump him.”  
The scarlet speedster felt defensive again. Dump him? That was asking a lot. It all happened between them so fast, but this man was the best he’s ever gotten out of a relationship. He was the most fun and caring and compatible despite their differences. They complemented each other well, or so said Lisa. Under that ice cold mask was a beautiful person. Every time Barry would chip away a part of it, another aspect of the man shone through and surprised him. He was in love. In crazy, stupid, dangerous love. Barry could never…  
“I'm not agreeing to this.”  
Catling shrugged, “You don't have to. For it to not work out, something that would make you two break up would have to happen.”  
“And if he just thinks its not to his liking, working with us?” Barry retorted.  
Catlin chuckled at that, “Who wouldn't want to work beside their lover? And I'd say our adventures are pretty thrilling. Even so, make it clear that it's give and take for both sides. We are willing to negotiate, but there are certain lines we will not cross.”  
Barry thought it over for a moment. Cisco seemed to have shut up now, also in thought. Clearly his friend didn't trust Leonard either, but the proposal did seem to rid them of their main rouge problem as well as gain new strong members. Plus if Cold joined their team there was no doubt Golden Glider would as well.  
Barry looked to his friend,” Cisco?”  
He sighed, “If it's what you want, but we're going to need to set a lot of ground rules.”  
“Well...I'm up for it, but I have to ask him first...That won't be easy.”  
“Can you do it?” That look of concern resurfaced on Catlins face. It must have been contagious because Cisco had it as well.  
“Maybe...I think...I-”  
Just then, the scarlet speedsters phone began to ring. He checked who the caller was and couldn't help but smile.  
“Hey,” he answered cheerily, “Len, what's up?”  
“Warehouse five. Be there in ten.” he spoke swiftfully.  
“Sure thing.”  
“And, Scarlet,”  
The scarlet speedster waited for what he had to say.  
“Don't be late.” he hung up after that.  
Barry fell a bit red at the demand. Leonard loathed it when he wasn’t on time. At first, he thought it was humorous that the “Fastest man alive” would be late, but it lost its charm after the first five times. Barry did make up for it though; in many different ways. He found out Leonard could forgive, but not always so quickly.   
The speedster did try, though. Sometimes Len would even give him a time a little earlier than what he actually had planned on their dates. Even so, It all eventually works out in the end. Leonard had been slowly training Barry to be punctual, and it was working...slowly. Oh the irony.  
“That him?’ Cisco asked.  
“Ye-yeah. I’ve got to go.”  
“Do you always come when he tells you?” His friend bit somewhat bitterly. He then sighed, “Sorry.”  
Barry nodded knowing well how he would feel if he were in Cisco's shoes. His best friend dating his nemesis? That must be a world of worry and frustration.  
“Well...I better get going...I'll ask him, alright?”  
“Yeah. see ya.”  
“Have fun.” Catlin attempted a smile as Barry sped off.  
\---  
“You were quite accepting of this. Not as surprised. You even told him to stop flirting over the com.”  
Catlin shrugged, “I could tell. A while back, a little after their deal, they both seemed to change a bit in battle.”  
“How so?”  
“It was subtle, little hints here and there, but I could tell. There would be moments that Barry’s vitals would spike when Len got close or if he said certain things that you normally wouldn't consider flirting. But that man knows how to do it on the down low.”  
“You could have been reading too much into it. Barry’s adrenaline and that's just the way Snart speaks.”  
“Well, there was the way he would shoot too. Cold is a much better shot than that. Even if he’s trying not to hurt The Flash, he could still hit him. He knows that. Not to mention the way he looks at Barry when he's not paying attention; If only for a brief moment.”  
Cisco tutted, “Of course you'd notice.”  
Caitlin laughed, “Yeah, well, I just hope he’s happy. That's all that should really matter when it comes to relationships, right?”  
“I don't know. It's just...too dangerous…”  
“And when hasn't Barry jumped head first into danger. He secretly likes it, I bet. he probably enjoys the thrill as much as Snart.”  
“Yeah,” Cisco nodded, “I just don't want him to get hurt.”  
“You and me both, but he can take care of himself, Cisco...I hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the next~


	3. Stealing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry visits Len. Now they talk...sort of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way though and on the move! (^.^)/

Barry waited at the front door of warehouse five, his gaze set intently on his watch. It had almost been ten minutes, but there were just a few more to wait.   
Leonard disliked Barry being early almost as much as being late. There were a few times he had decided to arrive to their dates sooner than expected thus spoiling Len’s plans and/or surprises. Barry learned quickly to just be on time; to not over or under shoot. Len never had that problem when Barry was the planner, so why should he?  
Anyway, here he was: the rare early Barry Allen. He felt like an idiot just standing there, but no one was there to make that comment but himself.  
Three…  
Two…  
One…  
He didn't bother knocking. Instead, Barry flashed right into the warehouse, stopping at the back room. The front area was nothing more than a deserted old factory that made who knows what. But, if you traveled far enough down the main hallway, you’d find one of Captain Cold's hideouts.   
Barry had been here time and time before, this being one of Len’s favorites, so he knew exactly where his lover would be.   
Behind the farthest door was the lounge area. A large leather couch sat invitingly in the center of the room. It faced a just as large TV mounted on the wall. Leonard was sitting closest to the door, one leg crossed over the other and head resting in palm resting on the arm of the couch. The man did not move when he heard the door. Instead, he continued browsing through Netflix.  
“Movie night?” Barry wondered as he closed the door softly behind him.  
“You’re on time.”  
He shot him a fleeting pout, “I can be, you know.”  
Len chuckled at that, patting the cushion next to him, “Come on. Sit. I was thinking more of a TV series than a movie.”  
Barry flashed over and plopped beside him. He leaned up against the villain, practically laying on him as his long legs stretched out the remainder of the couch.  
“If we do that, we’ll be up all night.”  
“Maybe that's the plan.”  
Barry could hear the smirk in his voice without even looking. Laying his head on Len’s lap, he looked up at his learning partner.  
“As much fun as that sounds...we need to talk…”  
His flirtatious face faltered, retreating back into that Captain Cold persona: Indifferent and unreadable.  
“Oh? What about? You aren't dumping me are you?”  
Barry shook his head, “Heavens no! I couldn't...it's just...when we fought today-”  
“Did your little science geeks catch on?”  
Ah, he hit the nail on the head.  
“Yeah, Barry sighed, “but you know, I'm one of those geeks.”  
Len let out a chuckled, relaxed now that he didn't have to worry...too much…  
“Yes, but you’re my geek. It’s different.” He then leaned down and placed a light kiss on the speedsters forehead. “What did you tell them?”  
Barry crossed his arms, “Well you don't seem worried.”  
“They were bound to find out at some point.”  
“You think so?”  
Len could see the concern in his lover's eyes. Damn it, he wanted that look to go away; to see him smile again. It bothered him that this bothered Barry. It was going to happen eventually, and truthfully, he didn't know what they would do when it did. Len thought they had more time...apparently not. But, they could handle this couldn't they? He could still plan. He just needed to assess the situation.  
“So what's wrong then? Did you fight?”  
“Kind of...we fought, but it didn't end that way…Caitlin...Caitlin came up with a solution…”  
“So you are dumping me.”   
“No. Quit saying that! Do you want me to?!”  
Len was quite after that.  
Barry sighed, “No, that’s not it...we just...I told them that you just do it for the thrill and...and it's not your fault you turned out this way. Then she said if it's just for that then there are other legal ways to obtain the same goal.”  
“Like what?”  
Barry looked up at him, eyes full of worry. Was this the right time to talk about this? Should he even be asking him to do such a life changing thing when they've only been together six months? What was the expiration date for this?  
“Oh...a few things…”  
“Barry…”  
“We can talk about it later. I just want to put the idea in your head. You don't have to do heists to get what you want. You even said yourself it's not about the money or the treasure. Only Lisa is really doing it for that, and Mick just wants to destroy stuff…”  
Len peered at him, “What are you getting at kid?”  
“Just think about it. We'll talk more on it later.”  
“Barry, you can't just start this conversation then not finish it. Where are you leading with this?”  
“...Later...”  
“Don't put if off.”  
“Len-”  
“You can’t get cold feet halfway though.”  
Barry couldn't help but chuckle at his unintended joke.  
“Barry…”  
He stopped laughing for the sole purpose to look into those intense eyes he loved so dearly. The scarlet speedster sighed happily as he pulled him down for a kiss. Barry’s lips were gentle against Len’s, but the younger beckoned for more as he licked a lazy line across the other bottom one. The villain would not comply.  
“No, Barry,” He pulled back, “Not until you explain.”  
The hero’s arms wrapped around the rogue's neck as he chuckled, “Why don't you make me explain?”  
Len growled at that as he spun to reposition them both. He was now straddling Barry’s hips, pushing down to keep him in place. He then used his arms to pin the younger's shoulders to the couch. Barry just giggled at his rough handling.  
Len leered at him, “Oh I will. And while we're at it, where is my parka?”  
Barry realized this too.   
Truth be told, he had forgotten it. It was stashed away with the Flash suit. The argument and odd ending agreement with Cisco and Caitlin made the speedster forget that was even the reason he was faking going to see him.  
He had to think quickly; somehow a difficult job for the speedster, but he was able to retort.  
“So you’ll want me back. I can't keep coming if I don't have a reason.”  
Len smirked at that, “You’re reason enough.”  
Barry peered at him with curiosity, “You think so?”  
“Oh, I know so.”  
And the scarlet speedster was about to send off another remark, but that action was canceled by another. Leonard had clamped his mouth along side his neck causing a surprised, yet very pleased, gasp to escape Barry instead.  
It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ran away with me. Originally, this was going to be a sex scene (ops! did i say that out loud?) and the next one was going to be them talking. Instead, i decided to split the talking into two chapters. Hope you enjoyed. On to the next!


	4. Stealing his villainy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry explains to Len. His reaction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm so excited! ~(^.^)~

So he chickened out last minute. Truth be told, that fearless superhero was scared. He thought about the proposal in the time he was explaining it to Len. He thought as he was leading up to the big question. He thought and realized that, yeah, this was a big change.   
Could Len take it? How would he take it? Even though the man enjoyed a good thrill, he liked to change things up a bit with new schemes and puzzles and challenges, he was also a creature of habit. Barry had been with him long enough to realize that. Though his heists were different, their battles as Captain Cold and The Flash were almost always the same. He fought the same; talked the same. More domestically, Len had the same morning routine. He had certain breakfast foods on certain days. He had an order of doing things when he woke up. Even with Barry around, he never stepped out of that line for anybody. The young hero just learned to work around it, and they were both happy.  
Now, this plan didn't mean he had to give that up, but giving up battles between Cold and Flash? That would be difficult. It was so much fun, even for Barry. Yes they could still spar, but it wouldn't be the same as the real deal; the real risks taken. Barry understood that. So how could he ask? And so soon?  
\---  
“Now tell me, Scarlet.”  
Barry hummed into the sheets; clearly still high of the pleasure ride from moments ago. The pair had relocated to the next room which was equipped with a more than comfy bed. They had their fun, and Barry his distraction, but Len wasn't about to let him off so easily.  
“Scarlet?”  
“Erm.” Barry now lay on his stomach, nestling his face into a pillow as Len lay beside him.  
“Barry?”  
“Mmm...what?”  
Leonard sighed, pulling the younger into his arms, “What were you going on about earlier? ‘There are other ways to get a thrill?’”  
Barry froze.   
Shit.   
Distraction: ineffective...for long term at least. He should have known though. Len was good at giving Barry some space when he needed it. The villain hated being pushed into discussing topics he rather not, so he was usually gentle with Barry when he didn’t want to talk about things. If the scarlet speedster was intent on not communicating, he'd leave it be for a while. Eventually, though, Len would always bring it back up. He was subtle, never pushing unless truly necessary. This time, he felt it was.  
“Barry.”  
Ah, his impatient tone.  
The hero turned into Len’s embrace, “Caitlin proposed the idea.”  
“So you've said.”  
“Well...we need help containing metahumans…”  
He looked to the villain, but was met with silence.  
“I mean...it'd be nice to have help...it's a pretty interesting job. It always keeps you on your toes...and-”  
“You want us to help?”  
Barry nodded, resting his head on Len’s chest.  
“You want us to join your little science nerd fest?” it was a teasing statement, but there was no humor in his voice.  
“Yeah.”  
“I don't think that's a good-”  
“Caitlin and Cisco have already agreed! They said that there would be some ground rules...for both of us...but...you wouldn't have to do criminal things to get your fix anymore, Len.”  
“But Mick and Lisa-”  
“Could come too. I'm sure Mick would like to meet and work with Firestorm and Lisa has a thing for Cisco and you have a thing for me so…” he had to take a breath, “Caitlin and Cisco already agree. All that is needed is your approval and we can...we can try this. I know it will be difficult to readjust. There will be some bumps in the road...but I truly think it will work out...they do too or else Caitlin wouldn't have proposed it and Cisco wouldn't have agreed. We’d need to build some trust in the team but I thin-”  
“That's enough, Barry.” Len stopped him, “Breath, please just breath.”  
Barry hadn't realized how worked up he had gotten. He was panting almost as much as he was not ten minutes ago.  
He let himself calm down and the two were quite. Long moments passed and the waiting was just too much for the speedster.  
“So, um...Len…”  
“I’ll think about it.” he released Barry from his grasp and turned away.  
“Len-”  
“Goodnight.” he then pulled the blanket up to his neck leaving only the back of his head for Barry to gaze upon.  
“Okay…’night then…”  
\---  
The next day Barry awoke alone in bed. If this was at the beginning of their relationship, Barry would have said it was normal. But after getting to know each other a bit more and a good talk about what each of them wanted from the affair, they realized that it wasn't just a once and awhile fling. Both of them learned that the other was serious about pursuing the relationship. There were no more empty beds and lonely mornings after that...until today…  
\---  
“I'm worried.” Barry sighed as he polished off his fifth cup of coffee. He was back at S.T.A.R. labs on this annoyingly bright sunday morning.   
“Why? Because you woke up alone? Trust me Barry it's not that bad when you're used to it.”  
“Well i'm not used to it, Cisco!”  
The scientist grunted a reply as he tapped away on the computer.  
“Anyway, he knows I don't like waking up alone when we spend the night together...”  
“Maybe something came up.” Caitlin tried soothing.  
“He didn't even leave a note.”  
“Oh, quit moping. We have work to do.”  
“But...I told him…” Barry’s voice went weak as he sat with his head in his hands, “What if he doesn't like the idea? What if we're through? This is the best I’ve ever found in someone. I can't just let him go when we’re so...so...”  
Caitlin and Cisco gave each other a solemn look. He had it bad, and they all knew it.  
Then, Barry felt a hand on his back.  
“It’ll be okay, Barry. He probably just needs some space. Give him time to think about it.”  
“Yeah,” Cisco tried to help, “Its Sunday, were supposed to have the day off anyway. Why don't we go see a movie together or something. We all haven't really had the time to hang out lately what with all the Flash stuff.”  
Barry looked up at his friends gentle smile, “Yeah...sure...let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Ending it there was mean, but look on the bright side...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> On to the next!


	5. Stealing More Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and Barry hasn't heard from Len since that night. How will the Scarlet speedster react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i portrayed Mick and Lisa well (/-o-)/

It had been a month. (Well…twenty seven days to be exact, but who’s counting? Certainly not Barry!) Leonard had yet to contact the scarlet speedster. He didn't take his calls or reply to his texts. He hadn't even pulled any heists since before Barry asked him to join the team.  
It was scary, being out of contact for so long. The fact that his lover was the infamous villain, Captain Cold, made his worries that much more, well…worrisome. He could be hurt or kidnapped, or even dead and Barry wouldn't know it!  
\---  
Barry awoke to a familiar ringtone from his phone. He was still half asleep so he didn't recognize it right away. Sill, he answered it.  
“Len?” he hoped  
“No, Barr, it's me. Are you going to do that every time someone calls?”  
It was Cisco. He should have known.  
“Sorry.”  
“Man, shouldn't you know my ring tone by now…? Never mind…anyway we need you at the lab.”  
“Is it-”  
“No. just get over here.”  
There was a click and Cisco’s voice was gone. Barry sighed and he sped up and out of bed.   
When he wasn't at work or on Flash duties, he was usually home in that exact spot, waiting. Waiting for a call, for a text, that never came.  
\---  
Back at the lab, after a shaky encounter with another metahuman, Caitlin sat Barry down at a medical table.  
“You okay? You've been off lately.”  
“I got the job done didn't I?”  
Caitlin cleaned the wound on his arm a little more roughly.  
“OW!”  
She gave him an annoyed stare. One that spoke ‘See what i mean?’  
“Fine.” the speedster caved. “My mind's been preoccupied.”  
Her expression softened, “With Len?”  
Barry clinched his fist then sighed, loosening all the muscles in his body. Was he that easy to read or was Catilin just that good?  
“Yeah…You think it's over?”  
“I'm not sure, but I wouldn't assume until he says it's over.”  
“And what if I say it's over?”  
Caitlin was thoroughly shocked, “D-do you want it to be?”  
“No...but maybe if I text him that, he'll come out…”  
“I don't think that’ll work Barry. You know him better than I, but with Capti- I mean, Leonard, I think he may just let you go if he felt that was what you wanted. I mean, if i was a villain dating a superhero, i'd feel undeserving..not that he is…but he seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't want to force you, no matter what he feels.”  
Barry chuckled, more hurt than amused, “You've pegged him. I know you're right. He’s like that, but...I just don't know what to do any more…”  
They both sighed. Caitlin finished wiping away the blood but didn't bother wrapping the wound. It wasn't there anymore anyway. His healing powers already took care of the physical wound, but the wound on his heart wasn't so easy.  
Silence filled the room, and Caitlin rested an arm on Barry’s shoulder, “Why don't you go look for him then?”  
“What?”  
“You know where some of his hideouts are don’t you?”  
“Well yeah but-”  
“The go get him!” She smacked him on the back.”Show that man just how much he means to you. Hunt him down and make him talk to you. Ask him whats up. He's had enough time to reflect on the decision.”  
Barry stood dumbfounded, but little by little, the idea became more tempting.  
“Okay,” He beamed, “ I will!.”  
“And I bet you can find him it in a fraction of the time with your speed.” Cisco spoke from the door frame. How long had he been there?  
“Right!” and with that, Barry was but a blur once more.  
Cisco laughed at his enthusiasm, “Go get him Barr!”  
\---  
By the fourth hideout, Barry was growing impatient. He searched every room, even the once not decked out to live in, but he came up with nothing. None of them looked to be recently used. That is, until he came across the fifth one he knew of.  
As the speedster stopped to take a quick look around the familiar living room of warehouse five, he noted the TV was on. Barry looked curiously at the screen, processing what this could mean. Then, he heard movement behind him: a slight rustle in the kitchen.   
Just before he was about to turn around, a beefy hand gripped the back of his neck and he was thrust into the wall by the door. Another one seized his hands, pinning them to the small of his back.   
“What’re you doing here, Flash?” This gruff voice was not Len’s.  
“Have you come for my brother?” another, more feminine, asked.  
Mick and Lisa. he had met them before. Oh, had he met them before.  
Barry decided not to resist, for he did not want a fight.  
“Y-yes.”  
“You want to know where he is?”  
“Please…”  
Barry could hear the click of her boots across the wood floors. Lisa came up beside him and leaned on the wall so she could be in his line of sight.  
“Tell me, what are your intentions?”  
“I need to talk to him.”  
“Are you going to break up with him?”  
The speedster moved a bit in shock. Mick pushed him further into the wall mistaking his movement as an attempt at escape.  
“You know we’re together?”  
She chuckled, “He couldn't keep it from me even if he tried. I realized it before he did, that he liked you. He's never been so interested in someone for so long. I'd say you're a keeper...but…”  
“Did he tell you?”  
She peered at him, “About what? He just told us we wouldn't be doing any heists for a while then locked himself up in one of his more personal hideouts. I thought he had a fight with you.”  
Barry tried to shake his head, but he couldn't move much, “No, I...I offered him a proposal-”  
“YOU PROPOSED?!” Lisa squealed in excitement. Even Mick seemed caught off guard and loosened a bit of his grip. Even so, Barry stayed put.  
“N-NO! We...we haven't even been together that long. I...I mean...if he wanted to…No! That's not the issue! One step at a time, Allen!”  
Lisa chuckled at his stammering, “Len really did get quite a catch. Adorable.”  
Barry blushed, ignoring the complement, “S-so actually...I thought we could join teams…

Barry then went on and explaining what he had to Len all those weeks ago. Halfway though, Mick eased up and let Barry have his space. He concluded that the kid was no threat at the moment, and Barry was grateful to be relieved of the strain of his force.

“And that's pretty much it. What do you two think?”  
The pair gave each other a look, and oddly enough, Mick was first to reply.  
“If Len’s cool with it then I can be. He’s the boss. This ‘Firestorm’ does sound interesting though.”  
The scarlet speedster nodded, “And you Lisa?”  
She looked at him, almost as cold as her brother. Her arms were crossed and her lips a flat line. Then, her mouth turned up slightly. A full blown smirk soon consumed her face and it was all too familiar to Barry. No wonder she and Len were siblings.  
“It would make it quite easier to pick on that cute nerd friend of yours. Oh, the things I could do to him...much easier I'd say.” she then looked to Barry with an innocent smile. “If my big brother agrees, I'm in. here.”  
The woman wondered into the kitchen and retrieved a pen and paper from a drawer. She then sat down at the island and began to scribble something down. When she was finished, she handed the note to Barry.  
“This is where he’s staying. If he needs anymore convincing, tell him Mick and I are behind him all the way, no matter his choice.”  
The speedster smiled warmly as he received the item, “Thank you. I will”  
As quickly as he was there, he was gone again leaving people who cheered him on in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go!


	6. Stealing Him Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len finally talk things out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (/*o*)/

Before he made it to his destination, Barry had to make a detour. A quick visit to the lab and he was off again, following Lisa’s directions to a T. It wasn't long until Barry found himself outside an apartment complex in a more worn out spot in the city. It was the perfect place to lay low, and that's just what Len wanted to do, it seemed.  
He flashed his way to the third floor, room 103. The speedster hesitated before knocking, but they had to talk at some point. It was no use chickening out now.  
.Knock.  
..Knock..  
...Knock...  
A slight rustle then a muffled voice.  
“Lisa?”  
“N-Not exactly.” Barry struggled to find his voice.  
There was silence. The speedster could just imagine the look on his boyfriend's face right now. At any other time it would be priceless, hilarious, but this wasn't the time. Not at all.  
“What...how did you find me?”  
“I'm coming in.”  
Just as he turned the knob, Barry heard erratic movement. As the door swung open, he saw Len there, about to grab it and most likely lock it.  
They both hovered there for a moment. Then Barry finally spoke:  
“We need to talk.”  
Len sighed, “I know, come on in.” He motioned with his hand and the scarlet speedster shut the door behind him.  
Leonard went back to the couch. He was in a white tank top and boxers. He had some scruff on his chin, but not a full blown beard yet. He was still showered, clean, but Barry could tell he had been a bit of a wreck during this last almost month.   
“I...um...I brought your parka back…” he held up the garment.  
Len sighed, attempting no movement to retrieve the item, “Does this mean we're through?”  
“What?” Barry stepped back in bewilderment, “Where did that come from? No...unless...that's what you want...if that's why you haven't been replying to me…”  
“No, that's not it.” he cracked a half smile.  
A little weight seemed to be lifted as they both exhaled; a breath that had been held for weeks on end. That part was sorted and done, but there were still more pressing matters.  
“Oh, good. Then...what about the team up?”  
Len placed his face in his hands then leaned back on the couch, rubbing his eyes and cheeks.  
“I...damn...I don't know...I haven't talked to the team-”  
“Already did. Mick was a bit rough, but he’s on board.”  
“He laid a hand on you?” Len glared.  
Barry felt even more relief as his boyfriend became protective, “He pinned me to the wall. Nothing too damaging. It did hurt though. He thought I was a threat I guess.”  
“Idiot...I told him to leave you alone…” Len griped to himself, “only I get to pin you to things.”   
Barry tried to ignore the burning in his stomach and groin, as cheesy as that sounded, “Lisa’s in too, but only if you want to. They said they'll support you whether or not you accept this.”  
Lens face contorted even more so, “Erm...and you?”  
Barry took a mental step back for a moment. He didn't really say what he wanted before, did he? He only relayed information that Caitlin proposed. He stated that the idea was hers and that Cisco agreed, but he never blatantly claimed he liked the idea as well nor was he clear in what their relationship would be if Len refused.  
“I...I think it's worth trying. If things work out, then I think our future will be amazing. If they don't, then who says it still can be. If we try and it doesn't work out, we can still be together. I don't see why not unless you or I do something to cause a break up. We could just go back to the way things were before, or close to it. Same thing if you don't agree to it at all. Nothing has to change.” Barry took a much needed breath after that rant.  
Len looked at his hands in front of him. They trembled a bit.  
“I don't want to hurt you…”  
Barry smiled as he strode over, taking up his hands in his as he knelt beside him.  
“You won't. Even if the plan doesn't work, we can still be us.”  
Leonard looked deeply into those chocolate eyes, all worry fading, “You think so?”  
“It's worth a shot.”  
He chuckled, “Alright...and if things become too much?”  
“You can leave. No questions asked.”  
“You sure nerd two would let me?”  
“Cisco? Well...let's just say nerd one will.”  
The two laughed filling the room with joyful echos. They then looked back at each other, both with lovingly gaze.  
“You know,” Len began, “it's been soo long.”  
“Too long.” Barry sighed.  
“Sorry.” He placed a hand on the speedsters cheek. “I’ve missed you.”  
“So have I.” Barry nuzzled into his touch.  
“How much?”  
And that was it. That was Len’s playfully, leering tone. Barry could just hear the smirk in his voice as his lover wrapped his arms around him, barring his face into the speedsters messy locks.  
“Enough to hunt you down.”  
“Oh?”  
“Enough to be captive to your sister and friend for a while.”  
“I see, and what if I held you captive? Would you try to escape, or would you submit?” his lips brushed Barry’s ears ever so softly, bringing a shiver down his spine.  
“I couldn't escape.”  
“Why.”  
“Because,” the olders hands began to wander, “b-because…”  
“Because?”  
“B-because of...you…”  
“Me?” Leonard's lips began to play with the shell of his ear. Then, they drifted down Barry’s cheek and jaw and throat until it reached the top of his shirt.   
“How do I keep you Barry? What makes you stay?”  
And like that, his shirt was gone. The soon to be ex villain began licking and nipping down his lover's chest.  
“You...y-your touch...your m-mouth...your...everything!”  
Len chuckled, nearing Barry’s waistline. “My everything, huh?”  
Barry nodded, panting slightly, “Everything.”  
It was then Len moved up to his lips. The kiss was needy yet gentle.  
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if this is a satisfying ending...sorry...i feel the build up wasn't too...i don't know...sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> So, since I got a couple of comments requesting a sequel, I decided to crate another chapter instead. BUT...my writers brain decided to create even more plot and chapters and here we are. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
